Rette Mich
by Ruki-Chan24
Summary: Shadow esta hundido es su mas profunda desesperación, y Sonic es el único que puede calmarla, para su desgracia


AWWWWWWWWWWW YAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOO es broma xD

Bueno, este es mi **PRIMER** fic **SUBIDO** (ya que de hacer habre echo 500 xD) este fic es **Sonadow** (o Shadonic para otros, ya que Shads es el seme y Sonic es el uke, pero le llamo sonadow porque me gusta mas la palabra xDD)

En fin, este fic se titula **Rette Mich** que significa salvame, me inspire en una cancion de Oomph! con ese mismo titulo (recomiendo escucharla)

Los prologos son bastante cortitos (que los escribi a puño y boli, en mi libreta pra saber que escribir T^T) pero intentare que, los capitulos de la historia sean mas largos (EH, dicho intentare e.e)

**Shadow The Hedgehog** pertenecen a **SEGA, sonic team**

Sin nada mas que deciiiir (supongo) AL FICCC!

**Prologe I - The Shadow**

La noche caía, con el susurro del viento y el claro de luna que aparecían.

Plumas rotas y negras caían, con gotas de sangre de aves que huían despavoridas.

El silencio aparecía, mientras que los últimos rayos del Sol se desvanecían.

En las calles olvidadas y apenas iluminadas, aun alguien ahí había... el viento lo sabia.

Entonces llego la sombra, cubierta por el resplandor de la Reina Lunar. Ignorando a su propia locura, observando a la oscuridad cual esta se retorcía.

Ojos rojos como llamas del infierno, betas rojas al igual, piel morena y de pelo negro esta sombra era.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, concentrando su mente en un solo objetivo, que era calmar su desesperación por algo inaudito.

Su blanca dentadura reluciente como como la misma Luna, se abría para dejar escapar un leve suspiro de agonía. Mientras que a su mente preguntas la invadían. ¿Como conseguir apagar su fuego interno? ¿Como obtener a su mas apreciado anhelo?. Preguntas como esas eran las intrusas en la mente de la joven sombra. Una leve carcajada de su boca salio, como no darse cuenta de algo así, el podría obtenerlo sin esfuerzo alguno, el era Shadow The Hedgehog. siguió riendo al pensar que su mente se hubiera congelado por culpa de esas minucias.

Mientras la Astro Reina con luz robada, y las estrellas desde la oscuridad al planeta observaban, como si se rieran del destino que alguien esperaba con toda su esencia.

Como olvidar esos ojos verde esmeralda, esa mirada inocente llena de esperanza, ese azul eléctrico de su cabello, esa piel de melocotón pálido... la sombra se estremecía con solo pensar en sus gritos, imaginándose a su pequeño cielo lleno de lagrimas, pidiendo clemencia por su propia y mera, existencia. No podría esperar mas, a cada vez su demencia aceleraba, a ese pequeño necesitaba.

Pero también un gran odio en su interior había, hacia ese joven. Como osar a ignorarle, al el la forma de vida perfecta, hacer que sintiera esa profunda desesperación hacia esa persona, por el mero echo de no pertenecerle.

La ira de la sombra crecía por momentos y mucho mas al saber que las estrellas se burlaban de el.

Su sangre hervía, ya que ese muchacho eufórico le ponía.

Cansado de que su mente contra el se rebelara, partió en busca de su apreciado culpable, culpable de su mas profunda anhelacion

-Doce noches con esta...- era todo lo que la sombra repetía, doce noches con esta..., que quería decir con la frase aquella. Acaso es que doce noches había pensado en el, doce noches pasado tragándose su desesperación, doce noches habían sido llenadas de histeria. Pero pronto salvado de su locura seria y entonces el de las estrellas se burlaría, solo un poco mas y toda su condenada agonía desaparecería.

Un volcán de lujuria estallaría a consecuencia de esperar un poco mas. Porque la joven sombra se indignaba a aguantar mas

Acaso no era conciente de lo que pensaba y decía, obviamente no lo estaba, no quería estarlo o alo mejor no podía a causa de tanto estrago que en su mente había.

Su alma fue tragada por la incontrolable locura, su corazón por la desconsolada oscuridad y su mente por la dulce histeria. Todo su ser estaba hundido y siendo ahogado por la incontrolable demencia. Pero...Pero todo eso pronto para bien cambiaria, al menos eso pensaba la sombra.

-Una noche mas... solo una mas -. Fue lo ultimo que se escucho en aquel desolado lugar, ''una sola noche mas'' fue lo que el viento consiguió arrastrar, aquellas palabras que algo indicaban que algo ocurriría. Mientras que la sombra se desvanecía dentro de la desconsolada y apacible oscuridad, tan negra y profunda que ni la luz robada que exhibía la Astro Reina Lunar era capaz de a ella llegar y mucho menos desfigurar.

Dejando todo eso dentro de la mente cínica de la joven sombra, ya que parecía un plan formular para su meta alcanzar...

Que para su bien y mal de otros todo cambiaria para dos seres enfrentados por naturalidad, de eso la sombra obviamente se encargaría. Todo eso... **Cuando la dicha noche caiga**

**To Be Continued?**

Yeah, lo consegi, creia que no la editaria nunca (stupid Word e.e) xD

bueno este es el final (tralalala?) espero que os alla gustado porque a mi me consto un huevo escribirla (claro como que siempre e tenido, y hace aparicion mi super sarcasmo xDD) dejad muchos re-views (ya que si no dejais, no subire la otra parte, como ya e dicho no pienso subir cosas en valde e.e)

Me despido, Un saludo. Ruki-chan24


End file.
